The individual golf clubheads in a set typically increase progressively in strike face surface area and weight as the clubs progress from the long irons to the short irons. Therefore, the clubheads of the long irons have a smaller strike face surface area than the short irons and are typically more difficult for the average golfer to hit consistently well. For conventional clubheads, this arises at least in part due to the smaller sweet spot of the corresponding smaller strike face.
To help the average golfer consistently hit the sweet spot of a clubhead, many golf clubs are available having heads with so-called cavity back designs with increased perimeter weighting. Another more recent trend has been to simply increase the overall size of the clubheads, especially in the long irons. Each of these features will increase the size of the sweet spot and therefore make it more likely that a shot hit slightly off the center of gravity of the clubhead still makes contact with the sweet spot and flies farther and straighter as a result. One challenge for the golf club designer when maximizing the size of the clubhead concerns maintaining a desirable and effective overall weight of the golf club. For example, if the clubhead of a three iron is increased in size and weight, the club may become difficult for the average golfer to properly swing.
Another problem area for the average golfer is that of excess vibration resulting from an off center impact with the golf ball. Various types of vibration dampeners have been incorporated into clubheads to absorb these impact vibrations. However, there is still a need for improvement in both the area of weight redistribution and vibration dampening in golf clubheads, and especially oversize iron type clubheads.